


baby, love me lights out

by godcheekbones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcheekbones/pseuds/godcheekbones
Summary: which kind of couple are you?





	

 

_"Your face is all that I see_  
I'll give you everything  
Baby love me lights out"  
\- Beyoncé, XO

  


 

**XXX**

  
  
  
Airport love isn’t real.  
  
Baekhyun stands outside departure hall. Tears stream down his face unabashedly, even when other people are staring. Breathing is starting to get harder.  
  
Chanyeol takes his passport back from security.  
  
He never turns around.  
  


 

**XXX**

  
  
  
Hands fist into hair.  
  
It’s dark.  
  
Junmyeon pulls away, just for a moment. “Are you sure you want this?” he whispers.  
  
Jongdae puts one hand against the headboard and presses his lips down to shut his partner up.  
  


 

**XXX**

  
  
  
Minseok turns up the volume on the television. It almost blocks out the sound of water rushing out from the showers.  
  
The carpet mutes his footsteps into the master bedroom. Luhan’s clothes are carelessly tossed outside the bathroom door. Minseok reaches down and picks up the white long-sleeved dress shirt.  
  
The steam from bathroom escapes into the room suddenly, before Minseok notices that the door is open.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Luhan’s voice is quiet. Minseok looks up at him, but doesn’t stand. Can’t stand. His legs wouldn’t move.  
  
There is a smudge of pink lipstick on one side of the collar, just under the ear. The blazer is pristine, but the shirt does smell of a woman’s perfume.  
  


 

**XXX**

  
  
  
The note is cheesy. Jongin knows it. Kyungsoo knows it. Hell, even the teacher knows it. She still reads it aloud anyway.  
  
The classroom breaks into giggles. Damn those female classmates.  
  
“Maybe this will teach you not to pass notes in class,” the teacher says wryly. She crumples up the lined paper in her palm. “Now, let’s get back to the _real_ chemistry that’s going to get tested in your exams.”  
  
As she sashays back to the chalkboard, Kyungsoo turns around in his seat. His eyes meet Jongin’s.  
  
_OK_ , he mouths. Then, he becomes aware of the lingering gazes of nosy classmates. It makes his face go pink. He turns back to the front quickly.  
  
Jongin’s heart skips a beat. A broad smile spreads across his face.  
  


 

**XXX**

  
  
  
He doesn’t beg. He doesn’t cry. He doesn’t ask for help.  
  
Yixing won’t stoop so low.  
  
Long sleeves and jeans and big sunglasses and scarves are enough to cover everything. It’s only been a few days… weeks… months.  
  
But losing a job hits some people harder than most.  
  
“You’re mine,” Kris tells him, every night. His breath stinks of alcohol and desperation and self-hatred.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kris follows up in the mornings. “I love you. I’m sorry.”  
  
One morning, Yixing decides it’s starting to get a little tiring to hear.  
  
Funny how it took a trip to Accident and Emergency early in the morning to work that out.  
  


 

**XXX**

  
  
  
Fireworks explode in the sky.  
  
They sit on the hood of their car. It’s still warm. They’ve been driving for hours, out into the middle of nowhere.  
  
“It’s the new year already?” Tao asks, handing Sehun a bottle of liquor.  
  
Sehun shrugs, just as surprised. “I just don’t believe we haven’t been caught yet.”  
  
Tao lifts a corner of his mouth, almost smirking. “We’re just that good.”  
  
“Maybe the police have better things to do,” continues Sehun, completely ignoring Tao, “than to track down two runaway teenagers with a stolen car.” He takes a swing from the bottle and grimaces.  
  
“Or – we’re just that good.”  
  
Sehun snorts. “Ok,” he says. He looks up at the night sky. It’s magnificent in its infinity. Awe-inspiring. All their problems seem small and insignificant.  
  
“Do we get a new year’s wish?”  
  
_No._  Sehun’s rational side supplies. He ignores it. Handling their low supply of cash. Finding the right people to work part-time for, who won’t check their ages. Deciding where to sleep. Planning where to go. He’s tired of the need to be logical all the time.  
  
“Do you have one?” he asks instead.  
  
Tao nods. “To be with you.”  
  
He’s completely serious.  
  
Sehun replies.  
  


 

**XXX**

_fin_


End file.
